Sailing
Introduction When traversing from one location to the next, it's needed to know how to do such as quickly as possible. The following aspects heavily influence how fast you'll get somewhere, or if you'll even make it in one piece. Durability In the Uncharted Waters Online, the durability of a ship has an important role. Every time you engage in a battle and got hit, sometimes your ship's max durability drops (e.g. from 122 it will drop to 121). Some of the ship's part durability is reduced so always be careful in engaging in a battle and always keep in mind that every time you hit your enemy in front and at the back the more chances of a critical hit. Always go to a town's shipwright and make him repair your ship but don't expect it’s for free; his repair fee depends on your ships damage. Make sure that before your voyage check the shipyard for any upgrades for your ship. The ship can only be incapacitated when you are defeated in battle or your ship's durability drops to 0 or after a natural disaster, or all your sailors die of in battle. Sailors In your voyage, you need sailors to accompany you. You can recruit sailors at the tavern (merchant and seafarer) and at the harbor. Sailors will fight by your side but they do not work for free. Be sure that you have sufficient amount of provisions on your journey, which is food and water. You also have to pay your sailors, so have a little extra cash on hand. Sailors like to keep order on the ship, so they will tell you that the ship has rats; sometimes they will notify you that the ship is dirty. They even fight with each other. Every time you go on a journey your sailors become fatigued. To replenish their fatigue you can go to the nearest tavern and buy shots for the sailors. Not only will the fatigue be replenished but it will also increase their loyalty in you. Keep in mind that if the fatigue goes to 100 your sailors will slowly die off and steal from you, so always make sure that you have an item to replenish your fatigue such as crafted food. In a melee battle at the sea, sailors act as a health meter. Lose all your sailors and you are defeated. Located on the Ship Information Sheet *Loyalty - Increases with time if you keep the fatigue low and helps when the going gets rough. Lower loyalty leads to mutiny (around 32) and poor performace of the ship. Higher score and the sailors are more forgiving of famine, acts of nature, and combat losses. *Skill - Increases with time and helps overall ship performance. You can buy novice, average, and experienced sailors. *Number - The current and minimal number of sailors needed for the ship. This is not a hard limit as I have sailed far and long with just a few loyal crewman. But their fatigue increased faster, the ship turned slower, and other tasks seem to be sluggish. Vigour Every time you use skill your viguor decreases, vigour can be restored by drinking and eating cooked foods and at the tavern's barkeep. Having a drink along with a cooked food will gradually replenish your vigour. In case you are going to a long journey at sea don't forget to buy food at the tavern's clerk that will replenish your even you're at sea. You can have the cooking skill to use to recover vigour. Sails angle versus wind direction Square sails Triangular sails Disasters Sailing the high seas is never unadventurous. Whether it's rats, mutiny, scurvy, or a little dirt on the decks, a competent captain will be prepared. Most disasters seem to effect sailor's fatigue in some way, others even make sailors jump ship. Each disaster has it's own graphic effect on your ship also. I'll link ports as they are created. And testing each of the effects. Category:sailing Category:adventuring